Pervertido yo
by kag-akane
Summary: Una pequeña historia de los pensamientos de Inuyasha...


Los personajes de de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la fantástica Rumiko…la historia si es mia.

Hola a todo espero que esta pequeñita historia les guste y me dejen sus reviews…por fa….a y para los que me siguen otras historias…. ya pronto subiré la actualización de El mejor amigo de Kagome….

¡¿Pervertido yo?!

Nuestro querido hanyou estaba sentado como perrito al pie del árbol sagrado, pensando en el conflicto interno que tenía hace días, días en los que la joven miko del futuro se había ausentando para hacer un examen en su época.

-kej…todo es culpa del monje pervertido ese…si no fuera por sus estúpidos comentarios e insinuaciones, yo no tendría estos pensamientos – gruñía sonrojado el hanyou, sabiendo que era el único por el lugar y que nadie podría escucharlo

…_.maldición no soy un maldito pervertido….si tal vez me gusta verla cuando se baña….pero solo lo hago para cuidarla…¡nada más!, no es como si hubiera detallado cada parte de su cuerpo, ni mucho menos que sepa del lunar en su seno izquierdo…._

…_..kej admito que me gusta tocarla….como cuando la llevo sobre mi espalda y mis manos rosan la parte interna de sus muslos….pe…pero solo lo hago por…..porque son muy suaves…si solo porque son suaves….no es como si quisiera tocarla ni nada de eso… _

….además ella tiene la culpa por ponerse esa falda tan corta….si todo es culpa de ella y de su maldito olor…se que una vez dije que no me gustaba…pero solo fue porque me recordó a Kikyo…pero luego me di cuenta que aunque sus olores se parecen son muy diferentes…como por ejemplo el olor de Kikyo es muy parecido al del otoño, es agradable, un poco dulce pero triste y frio…en cambio el de Kagome es una mescla de verano y primavera, dulce, fresca, alegre, vivas y con un sin número de cualidades, pero sobre todo, es olor a hembra, de esas que hacen que la sangre corra caliente y pesada en las venas y de las que vuelven loco a cualquier macho que este cerca….

…..que me guste su olor no me convierte en un pervertido ¿verdad?...si es cierto que algunas veces espero a que se duerma para acercarme y embriagarme de su dulce aroma….pero solo es porque a mi nariz le agrada….kej no pueden culparme por mi olfato desarrollado…

-además para ser un pervertido tendría que ser como Miroku, que todo el tiempo tiene fantasías con diferentes mujeres.

….mientras que yo solo eh fantaseando con Kagome…pero ha sido solo por curiosidad….además solo ha sido con ella….ni siquiera con Kikyo, y eso que cuando estaba viva era realmente hermosa…pero ni aun asi me producía la misma ansiedad que Kagome….

…_.si es verdad que a veces tengo sueños en los que Kagome y yo estamos desnudos en su cama en el futuro y ella grita mi nombre entre jadeos y suspiros….pero eso es normal…..Mioga me dijo que los hombres suelen tener ese tipo de sueños cuando conocen a una hembra que les guste…y bueno…a..mi..mi…me gusta Kagome….creo que hasta la amo…._suspiro derrotado el hanyou

-diablos….¡yo no soy un pervertido! – se sacudió el hanyou y halándose los cabellos se repetía una y otra vez que él no era un pervertido como Miroku.

-niña tonta todo es tu culpa -. Grito encolerizado el hanyou

-baka a quien le dices tonta – pregunto molesta la azabache que acababa de llegar de su época

-Kagome?...-pregunto incrédulo el hanyou

-no fíjate la reina de roma – exclamo sarcástica

-kej…tonta porque demoraste tanto – pregunto el hanyou ignorando el tono sarcástico de la joven

-ya te dije que no me digas tonta y no demore nada….apenas fueron un par de días Inuyasha – contesto la joven azabache

-kej…no importa mejor vamos con el resto para comenzar el viaje – el hanyou ofreció su espalda para llevarla y la miko del futuro acepto alegre

-oye Inuyasha

-que quieres –pregunto de mala manera

-¿por qué te halabas de los cabellos? –pregunto curiosa

-yo….yo…es que me picaba la cabeza…si eso…y ya sabes si me rasco con mis garras me lastimaría – mintió el hanyou sintiéndose nervioso de ser descubierto

-y donde te picaba Inuyasha – pregunto inocentemente Kagome

-atrás de la orejas – y apenas lo dijo, sintió como una pequeña mano con mucha delicadeza rascaba la parte de atrás de su oreja derecha, provocándole una serie de escalofríos placenteros.

-ya estas mejor – pregunto la azabache dejándole de rascar

-si pero mi otra oreja…- exclamo el hanyou impaciente por seguir recibiendo las caricias de la azabache_…..no soy un pervertido solo porque me guste que ella me toque ¿verdad?..._

Fin.

Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas…que se que debería prestarles mas atención…pero suelo confiarme mucho del corrector de Word….bueno por fa si les gusta la historia dejen sus reviews…y prometo seguir escribiendo…y por si no les gusta también dejen sus review para darme sugerencias… ;-)

Besos y abrazos.

Att.

Kag-akane


End file.
